


Date Night

by Unisparkle05



Series: Ninja Shorts [9]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unisparkle05/pseuds/Unisparkle05
Summary: Lisa and Lizzie have a quiet date night in.
Relationships: Lisa Iris Green/Elizabeth Millie Turner
Series: Ninja Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722952





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to the ninth Ninja short!! In this short we have fluff, lots and lots of it.

"Okay, the popcorn is almost done!" Lizzie called into the kitchen.

"Okay, i got the movie!" Lisa yelled.

The microwave pinged and Lizzie took out the popcorn. She grabbed a big bowl and poured in the popcorn, sprinkled the salt and poured the melted butter over it. She shook up the popcorn and walked out of the kitchen. The living room was already set up. There were two plastic cups on the coffee table and a pitcher of lemonade next to them, a stack of DVDs on and the DVD remote. The couch was piled with blankets and pillows. Lisa was nestled into a blanket nest and was hugging a pillow. Lizzie sat down next to her, big bowl of popcorn in hand. Lisa pushed play and Lizzie turned off the lights.

"I love The Princess Bride." Lisa said.

"I know, you've watched fifty times." Lizzie informed her.

"It's just that good." Lisa said, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

The movie's opening scene began and Lisa squealed with joy.

"It's starting!" She said.


End file.
